EMISON: Memori Vivere
by whothewhaat
Summary: Emily's in her Junior year in University of Massachusetts Boston. Alison resurfaces in Emily's life just exactly when she was no longer wanted. (rating might change to M, no "A", story's posted in Wattpad under the same title, pls read/follow/fave/review):)
1. Chapter 1

No big introduction whatsoever. Emison is end game here. Have already written as far as the 11th chapter and will just be a matter of posting them. I'm predicting this story will last til the 20th chapter. This story is also posted in Wattpad under the same title.

My only excuses for not writing are a) life happened and b) extreme mental block. Will be focusing on this fic and my Shayley fic"Pictures of you".

I hope you guys would support me on this one.

* * *

**_"Because in that moment you'll have gone so far_**

**_I'll wander mazily over all the earth, asking_**

**_Will you come back? Will you leave me here dying?"_**

**_(Don't go far off - Pablo Neruda)_**

It was quarter past 3 in the afternoon when Emily realised she was late for her Philosophy class. She hurriedly removed her barista apron off of her, grabbed her bag just below the counter and almost missed catching her car keys that fell off of her bag's back pocket.

A small frown matched her worried face. Sure she can get to Humanities building in 10 mins if a) she walks fast, b) she'd run or c) she'd just walk really fast. It'd be ridiculous to run across the school alley, at least not with her The Brew shirt on. Students might mistake her for a coffee delivery girl again and that's another distraction she can't afford.

She wanted to blame her last customer who was awfully picky on her non fat, caramel, 50% sugar, semi-warm latte for being too fickleminded and took too much unnecessary time to order. Who wants a semi-warm coffee on a fall anyway? Especially in Boston. No. One.

Ask Emily three years ago if she knows a person who wants a semi-warm coffee on a warm afternoon, and she'd probably say the name of that one and only person that would come to mind. But that's three years ago. Hardly no point to recall the memories she's learned to compartmentalize over the years.

Emily was deep in her thoughts, she must have been standing in front of her car's driver seat a little longer than she should have.

"Em? Will it be okay if you take my shift tomorrow? I know you have to prep for your finals? It's Sophie. Matthew can't look after her again. He has to take extra shift tomorrow. I know, gosh, too much to ask again," Lily asked Emily hesitantly, her eyes darted slightly sideways trying to avoid eye contact out of embarrassment, snapping Emily out of her thoughts.

"It's okay, Lils. I can look after Sophie for a couple of hours. Don't worry. You know how much I adore my baby doll," Emily replied with a reassuring smile while putting her long wavy hair on a lose bun. "I just really have to go".

Lily heaved a sigh of relief and instantly hugged Emily.

"Go! You're probably running late again for your class. Thank you so, so much, Em!"

"No worries, Lils! I'll see you tomorrow!" Emily said, returning the hug to Lily.

Emily and Lily first met back in Rosewood. They were both part timers working at The Brew looking into earning extra money for school. Lily used to live in Michigan, but after her parents split up, she and her mom transferred to Rosewood.

Lily coming into Emily's life couldn't have been more opportune than both would have admitted. Emily was going through her darkest years back in high school, add Alison in that equation, and you end up most definitely with a broken heart. No, a scarred past would be more apt to describe that.

She and Emily started off as good friends. Lily joined the Sharks swim team shortly after transferring to Rosewood High. Lily was definitely a looker. She was almost Emily's height, red head, Green eyes, and with a body any model would be envious of. She dated both boys and girls but it wasn't until she met Emily when she sort of settled down.

Emily and Lily dated briefly after graduation but that didn't work out for various reasons Emily couldn't exactly remember now. It was a mutual decision between the two of them, definitely no hard feelings. They remained as close friends even after their brief stint of dating. Lily then met Matthew, ended up having a baby with him, and as they say the rest is history.

When the owner of The Brew announced that they will be branching out of Rosewood, Emily and Lily were the first two people who jumped on the boat and requested to be transferred to Boston. It wasn't easy to convince both Emily's parents to let her move all the way to Boston. Her parents had always been protective of her, even more protective when they learned about A. However, Emily argued to her parents that she "needed the move" and that she "already graduated from high school."

It did take a while before Emily's parents got finally convinced and had taken it to their hearts to let her make and follow that decision. Deep inside, Emily knows, that moving somewhere else like Boston is exactly the kind of move and decision she needed to make at that time. It seemed the best and the right decision. It felt like she, amongst all the girls, needed the escape the most. Away from all the difficult experiences she went through because of A. Away from the very reminders of that one person who hurt her the most-Alison.

While it was definitely a huge adjustment for Emily to move from a chaotic small town like Rosewood, leaving it behind appeared to be more of a decision that had to be made. An inevitable decision of some sort. For the greater good. For her very own welfare. For her scarred heart. For her peace of mind. It's just how things should be, as what Emily would always tell herself, reminding why she moved here in Boston in the first place.

Emily had to get away from Rosewood. She just had to. Even if it means leaving behind her family, the comfort of her friends and the convenience that Rosewood had offered. She's lived there majority of her life. And despite of the struggles and life threats she went through constantly for at least 3 years because of A back in high school, she had come out of it stronger, and as she had always hoped and aspired to be-wiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**"To be content in sorrow.**

**To be living while just existing. **

**Beauty in its purest form."**

**(by the Author)**

* * *

Two hours went by fast. After Emily's Literature class, she decided to drive thru her favorite Chinese restaurant for dinner and call it a day. Her apartment was at least 45 mins away from the University. She thought the 45 mins drive was better than shelling out extra $500 for an apartment near the Uni.

The drive was filled with silence. She's been used to it. On most occasions, she would usually play her favorite music whenever she's driving. But Emily has made an exception today and contented herself with the silence and serenity that the drive offered.

Emily rolled down her car windows and allowed the cool breeze to sooth her tired mind. She filled her lungs with the fall breeze, inhaling the soothing effect that seemed to effectively calm her nerves. It's been a long day. And her finals and her taking extra shifts isn't making things easier for her.

She arrived at her apartment feeling exhausted. Emily plumped her tired body onto her couch, turned on the tv and mindlessly flipped through the channels. Then finally settling to a cooking channel.

Emily checked her phone, 5 text messages and 2 missed calls from her mom. 1 text message from her mom asking her to call back. 1 text from Lily thanking her again. And 1 text message from each of the girls Spencer, Hanna and Aria asking how her day went.

It wasn't unusual for Emily to wake up at 4 in the morning for a jog. This hobby of hers is usually followed with a photo walk at the park. Something she's gone into habit since her move to Boston.

After jogging and heading back to her apartment, she went out and grabbed her camera and bag of lenses. She would usually find herself walking aimlessly at the park, taking pictures of random people. She liked taking candid shots of people's faces, most especially their eyes.

One girl caught Emily's attention. She was sitting in a bench not so far from Emily's. Emily initially assumed that the girl was with the elderly man with a cat on his lap. But seeing him leave shortly when Emily arrived, showed her more of the girl's face. Emily zoomed her camera towards her and snapped a couple of shots.

For a while, she took in the girl's lovely face through her camera. The girl has almost shoulder length blond hair, slightly wavy locks, Green eyes and a heart-shaped pink lips. Emily saw her smiling, looking at her phone. The mysterious girl slid back her phone to her bag, smile still evident in her face, and slightly tilted her head and looked at Emily's direction. Emily hastily moved her camera and pointed it towards someone else, hoping the mysterious girl didn't think she was taking photos of her.

Emily finally packed her camera and lenses, and headed to The Brew. If there's anything she liked about Lily's shift is that it starts at 10 am. The Brew will hardly be filled with customers except when approaching near noon. But maybe today's an exception to that. The Brew has a number of customers already bee lined towards the counter.

Emily's co-barista, Jake, signaled her to replace him at the counter. She immediately obliged and tied a knot of her apron while walking towards him.

"I got it Jake," Emily said with a smile.

Emily wasn't exactly looking at the customer when she said her usual spiel for their customers, "Hi, my name's Emily, what's your order and name on the cup please?"

"I just want a medium-sized Americano, semi-warm please? And it's Aly."


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't really have anyone in mind when I was writing about Alexis but as I progressed with the story, I thought Emma Stone fits the Alexis bill the most-fun, awkward, down-to-earth and loyal.

I don't now either if anyone would be rooting for Alexis. And I hope you guys wouldn't be impatient on Emily and Ali's meeting because it will come, just not soon yet. BUT there will be Emison M-ish and fluff- ish flashbacks in the coming chapters that's already been written so I hope that counts to something? I just want to be able or hopefully show Emily's growth in the coming chapters and how different she and Alison turned out to be After 3 yrs of not seeing each other.

Thanks a bunch for the almost thousand views and please do keep the follows, favorites and reviews coming. Much appreciate it!

* * *

**_It's only right that you should play it the way you feel it_**

**_But listen carefully to the sound_**

**_Of your loneliness_**

**_Like a heartbeat drives you mad_**

**_In the stillness of remembering_**

**_What you had_**

**_And what you lost_**

**_(Dreams - Gabrielle Aplin feat. Bastille)_**

They say your whole life flashes right before you when you're body goes through a near death experience. Important events like you're most memorable experiences would play in your head. That's what they said. No, Emily didn't need that, of course. All she needed was to hear that one word, that one name, and all the memories she's learned to repress all these years came rushing to her head. It felt like she was going to run short of her breath. It felt like her hands were about to go numb. It definitely felt like she suddenly lost her strength. It's that kind of feeling, that moment when you instantly feel scared, confused, weak, all at the same time.

Emily forcefully willed her thoughts away, tears threatening to fall. "...and it's Aly". She couldn't help but hear Alison's voice again -her laugh, the sound of her voice needing her, longing for her.

After that longest minute that Emily hasn't had in years, she took the courage to look up, confusion heavily evident in her face.

"Emily? Are you okay?"

"How did you know my name?" Emily questioned, trying her best to hide her trembling voice.

"It's written on your badge," Aly said.

"I, uh, yes, it's um, ah, Emily. Sorry, lost me there. I got your order. Semi-warm Americano you said? Your name is Ali?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's A-l-y, short for Alexis. And... you... didn't need to know that, of course," Alexis said with an awkward smile fixated towards Emily. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale. Did I scare you? If I look hung over, I'd owe you my life if you'd kill the bartender last night," Alexis teased.

"Oh my gosh, no. You're okay. You're very pretty. I mean you're great. I just thought you were someone else." Emily mumbled behind the cash register.

"Hey miss, someone's trying to get a coffee. This ain't a place for flirting with coffee chick there."

"I should go. Wait for my name to be called." Alexis then pushed herself closer to Emily, her perfume filling Emily's nose, and spoke with a low voice, "or this Mr Grumpy behind me might pull a tantrum. I'll see you again coffee girl," Alexis said with a wink. Her scent reminded her so much of Alison. And that wink, why did that have to be like Alison's.

Emily's lips slightly parted, trying to form some words, but all she could do was offer a faint smile to the pretty blonde girl in front of her.

**_(Flashback/inspired by 5x05 episode)_**

_Emily woke up to the rays of sunshine shining unforgivably against her room's curtains. She tried to move, realising that Alison's arm was draped over her waist, her face snuggled closely to Em, breathing slowly, sending warm breaths against Emily's neck._

_She heard a car engine start and assumed that her mom has already left for work. Emily indulged herself with the sight of a sleeping Alison right beside her. She looked so worry-free, so serene. Her golden locks haphazardly spread out on her pillow. Gone were the creases in her forehead she usually wears when she's awake. Alison was definitely sound asleep._

_Alison made a slight movement, her hand now sits comfortably against Emily's chest. Emily intertwined her hand with Alison's, placing a light peck on her knuckles. Alison did not make any move, unbeknownst to Emily's affection on display._

_Emily debated whether she will get up or stay put. She couldn't resist but snap a photo of Alison's face on her phone-capturing Alison's content face. This kind of moment happens so rarely. And with Alison, being unpredictable most of the times, Emily couldn't help but bask with the warmth that Alison's body offered._

_Emily planted a small kiss on Alison's closed eye and decided against her wishes to stay. She whispered to Alison's ears, "I'll make us breakfast."_

_Alison woke up to an empty bed. For a moment she panicked, hoping nothing's happened to Emily. She thought to herself this is what happens when you've been running away with fear for years. You think just because someone's out of sight, something bad must have happened. She forced herself not to think of the past. She's in the present. Now. With Emily. Her sweet Emily. What more can Alison ask for. A peaceful life would be ideal. Alison thought to herself ironically._

_Alison walked down the stairs, careful not to bring any attention to her. She found Emily making pancakes for breakfast. Alison let out a huge smile at the sight of Emily wearing a White tight tank top showing her curves in all the right places and a pair of Red mini boxers hugging tightly her bottoms._

_Alison stealthily wrapped her arms behind Emily's waist, pressing her body against Emily's back and whispered just right at the back of Emily's ear, "morning Killer". She then placed a lingering peck at the back of Emily's ear, taking in Emily's scent, eyes closed, leaving Emily almost frozen, not exactly sure how she should react to the sweetness and thoughtfulness that Alison shows only to her._

_Emily turned her back, with Alison's arms still locked against her. Alison not showing any sign of letting her go. Emily's brown orbs stared lovingly towards Alison, pulling down all her guards she's consciously built since last night. Alison returned the favor and smiled back at Emily. "How domestic Em. Careful, killer. I might get used to it," Alison said, their faces less than an inch closer to each other._

_Alison smiled into the kiss, teasing Emily, probing her to kiss her back. Emily not knowing how to react, unconsciously parted her lips, giving more entrance to Alison's full and inviting lips. Alison took advantage of it, pressed her body closer to Emily's, and kissed her deeper-allowing them both to savor each other's taste. Their kiss started slow, inspired with a moment of discovering each others lips, its taste, its softness. Their lips danced in sync, filling each other with an undeniable passion. And when their lips parted, both of them were breathless._

_Silence._

_Comfortable silence._

_Blue orbs matched the intense look emanating from Emily's._

_Alison had not felt so content, so oblivious of what was happening other than her and Emily sharing that very special moment. And for once, Alison allowed herself to not be in control, not too cautious. But to just be. To be in that moment, in their bubble. It was just her and Emily. Just the two of them. That's all that really matters to her._

_Alison broke the ice, teasing Emily, "so, we're having burnt pancakes?"_

_"Oh, nooo. I'll make another one. I'm sorry," Emily said with an apologetic voice._

_Once more Alison took in the face of an angel standing right in front of her. Both her hands found its place resting on Emily's waist. A smirk curved onto Alison's lips, "I like waking up to your kisses more than your pancakes," Alison said in a matter-of-fact tone, her eyes not losing contact with Emily's, tenderness still evident in her voice._

_A couple of knocks on the door broke their stares against each other. Emily, not wanting to lose physical contact with Alison, left a hasty peck on her lips, and excused herself to open the door and found Spencer, Aria and Hanna in front of her._

_Emily and Hanna exchanged cold "hey's", leaving Spencer and Aria oblivious to the argument the two had last night about Alison._


	4. Chapter 4

**_"And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love_**

**_But all my tears have been used up_**

**_On another love, on another love"_**

**_(Another love - Tom Odell)_**

It's been days since Emily last saw Alexis, who happens to be the same girl she saw at the park.

It's a Sunday and she's more than glad she could spend the time in her dark room developing her pictures.

Emily's cellphone's alarm startled her, a sticky note on her phone reminded her of her Skype conference video call with the girls in 5 mins. Another notification followed, showing a text message from a number not registered in her phone book. The text message says, "Coffee girl, heard you're free tonight? Can I take you out for dinner or something? Not a serial killer, I promise. - Aly."

Emily lightly pinched the bridge of her nose. If there's anything Jake's good at, it's giving out her mobile number without her permission to all the pretty girls he thinks she should date. He didn't really know the whole story behind her and Alison, neither the reason as to why she has not been in a serious relationship since she moved to Boston. He's just made it his lifetime quest to set her up with practically every girl he thinks she should date-straight or not. But Emily's not looking for a relationship. She's learned to be reserved. She's lived alone in Boston for years. Her hands are already full, a relationship is just... Too much.

Emily replied to Alexis' text message, "Jake gave you my number, didn't he?"

She received a reply instantly, "I have my ways coffee girl. :) Sooo, see you at 7 tonight? Pick you up outside The Brew?"

"I'm not sure I can go," Emily replied politely, as she always does.

"We'll have fun, I promise. You're too pretty to be staying at home. Might as well go out."

"I'll think about it."

"I don't really take no for an answer, gorgeous. :p Next time I'll be hearing a yes from your sexy lips, promise you that. Night, coffee girl."

Alexis' last text inevitably elicited a smile onto Emily's face.

"Good night too."

Emily placed her iPhone on the table and opened her macbook. It didn't take a while til she saw the Skype request for a conference call.

The girls all said "Emmmillyyy" in unison. She missed Spencer, Aria and Hanna. It's been over a week since she last had a conference call with them. They usually call each other every Sunday nights. They all promised to each other they'll get in touch no matter what. That was one of the promises they've made to each other, and has not failed in keeping it since they all graduated and parted ways for college.

Spencer is taking her pre-law in UCLA. While both Hanna and Aria are enrolled in NYU. Hanna's taking up a fashion course, while Aria is getting a degree in Psychology. The girls have been her rock all these years. Emily couldn't be more grateful for still having them in her life.

Hannah: Emily, you've got to see the girl in my class. You are so gonna like her. Hang on, I'm looking at her Facebook page. Awesome, she also swims. Oh, wait. She's also sporty. She jogs. I don't. Oh, who cares. (Hanna spoke mindlessly, flipping through the screen of her phone)

Spencer: No, Em. I have the perfect girl for you. We're in the same class. She's pre-law like me, obviously smart. She's confident, outspoken, pretty hot, VP in our Org, and she's interested in seeing you this coming weekend. She's flying to Boston to see her family. Bonus points for being a local in Boston.

Hanna: Great, Spence. You just described yourself, except the Boston part.

Spence: Excuse me, I'm the President of our Org. Emphasis on "the President", thank you. My classmate is an inaccurate description of myself.

Aria: Na-uh. You guys. My org mate beats all your girls pegged for Emily. Look at her! (Aria put her mobile phone close to her webcam, showing a model-like blonde girl.)

Hannah cut Aria off, "since when did Em go for models? $50 bucks she'll go for my girl."

Spencer: Since Lily, duh. Han, no way Em's going to date someone from NY. She don't do ldr's. She's gonna see my girl. That's $75 bucks for you, Montgomery.

Hanna: No, Spence, this is so not a contest. My girl's prettier and smarter. Wait. I'm trying to find out her iq in her Facebook page. Hang on, Em.

Aria: Maybe her iq's in her breasts.

Aria's comment elicited a laugh from all the girls since Hanna's vid froze to herself showing off her classmate's picture who's awfully blessed on the chest area.

Hanna: Wait, what's so funny. Shit, shit, shit. Did my video freeze again?

Spencer, Emily and Aria teasingly said "no" in unison.

Hanna: Great, stupid vid's frozen.

Emily: Guys, I'm still here (arms waving towards her webcam, smiling, catching the attention of Spencer, Hanna and Aria.

Emily finds it funny how their conference video always starts. Usually with the girls getting all competitive, showing off the girl of the week they think she should date. Which often ends to her declining. The girls just never falters in making an effort in convincing her to go out. Just like Jake, it sort of became their lifelong quest to make sure she go out for a date. The thing is, Emily is just not ready. She doesn't. She feels she won't be anytime sooner.

"I told you guys I'm not... interested," Emily responded.

Aria: Shoot. There's a "but" in that sentence. I feel it.

Hanna: Are you a shrink now?

Spencer: Real smart, Han.

Hanna: What did I say now?

Aria: $100 bucks Em's finally interested in someone.

Hanna: Crap, there goes my $100 bucks. Are you seeing someone already, Emily? You don't like big boobs? Fine, I'll look for smaller ones.

Spencer: Han! It's not about the boobs.

Hanna: Are you sure?

Spencer: Have you been drinking again?

This time Aria and Emily are both trying to contain their laughs.

Emily: I'm not seeing anyone. Yet, I think. I don't know? I mean I barely know her. Jake gave her my number.

Hanna: Wait, hot Jake? He still has a girlfriend?

Spencer: Not about you, Han

Hanna: But he's hot (said in a defeated tone)

Aria: Go ahead, Em. We're listening... But?

Emily: She reminds me of Alison.

Hanna: Why?

Spencer and Aria: Hanna!

Hanna: Whaaat now? I'm just asking (shrugs)

Emily: I just keep seeing her. Ali. I can't do it. Im not ready.

Spencer: Then when, Em? When will you be ready? I know it's been the hardest for you. But she's gone, Emily. We don't even know if she's coming back ever since she-

Aria: Which is exactly why dating isn't too bad of an idea. Just try, Em. We're not forcing you to. We understand you have to come into terms first. But as long as you live in her memories, then that only stops you from moving forward. You owe it to yourself to be happy.

Emily thought to herself, "what if she comes back?"

Hanna: And that my friends is the spirit of The United Shrinks speaking through Aria. May the spirits be everrr in your favourrrr. Now can we see her?

Spencer: Excuse me, Han. Grown up convo going on here.

Hanna: Em, please tell Spence I'm a grown up too.

Emily: Spence, you heard the lady. Sorry, Han. I don't have a picture. Wait, I do. I took some stolen shots when I saw her at the park last week. Hang on.

Hanna: Wait! why did she remind you of Alison?

After a few minutes, Emily came back with a developed picture of Alexis. The picture shows Alexis slightly looking up with a definite smile of her face.

Hanna: I have to say she's gorgeous. Queen B material. Can pass as Ali's sister. No for big boobs then.

Spencer and Aria: Han! Enough with the boobs!

Hanna: What? Just saying.

Aria: What's her name?

Emily: Aly.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna: Wait. Back up. You said what?

Emily: It's Aly. A-l-y (imitating how Aly spelled her name back at the Brew, with fingers tracing the letters thru the air). Alexis Pettersen.

Hanna: Cool. Sounds British. You have got to love the accent.

Emily: She's half-French actually.

"What's stopping you then?" Spencer asked inquisitively. "She's gorge. And you sorta know her because of Jake."

Emily: Myself, I guess.

Hanna: Well "Emily Fields sexy on the sheets" you can tell yourself she can go out with the gorgeous girl. I checked her Facebook, she looks fun.

Aria: Han! That's invasion of privacy. Really? Wait, can we see?

Hanna showed her phone in front of her webcam with Alexis' Facebook page.

Hanna: Just google her like I did. Says here, status: Thinking of coffee girl. Oh nice! 47 likes. Now, 48 likes. I just liked it.

Spencer: You don't know her, Han. That's rude.

Emily: Coffee girl could have been about someone else.

Hanna: (ignoring Emily's comment) Not my fault her posts are in Public, c'mon like her post too. I'll add her up. Maybe she can hook me up with Jake.

Aria: You just heard Em. Jake, off the hook. Jake, still with girlfriend. Jake, so off your limits.

Hanna: A girl can dream, Aria.

Spencer: Okay, can we go back to Emily please.

Emily: It's okay, Spence. I like seeing Han drool over Jake. Never gets old.

Han: I'm not drooling. Wait, am I? (Instantly reached for her lips, sensing if there's any drool on her face)

Spencer: She meant it figuratively, Han.

Hanna: Ohh. Well, be clear next time, Em.

Aria: Wait, so what's up with this girl? Hmm. Likes parties. Likes boys. And girls. No, says here likes girls more. Emphasis on more. Yadah, yadah. Just moved from France, transferred to UMass Boston. She looks loaded. Oh! You two are in the same Uni. Yadah, yadah. Not in a relationship. Check! Looking for a pet cat, prefers it to be fat. Check!

Hanna: There, Em. Now you know her.

Spencer: Not helping, Han.

Hanna: Again, not my fault her page's in public.

Emily: It's okay, Spence. I feel like she's coming in too strong? She said she doesn't take no for an answer. She asked me out earlier but I declined. So that's her being persistent. I don't know. I'm not sure if she's worth the time. I don't know if I like her?

Hanna: No way of finding out if you're not gonna try. Even better, sleep with her first. If you guys are compatible, in bed, you know what I mean, then take it as a sign that you two should go out more.

Both Spencer and Aria threw her dagger looks.

Hanna: What? I can't give an advice? Trust me, Em. If I were into girls, I'd totally jump her.

Spencer: In-appro-priate, Hanna Marin

Hanna: Prude

Spencer: Child

Aria: You guys. Finish your playtime, okay? We're talking about Em.

Emily couldn't help but smile at the petty arguments of Spencer and Hanna. Which usually ends up with Aria making them stop.

Hanna: Child-er

Spencer: That's grammatically incorrect.

Aria: You guys, enough okay?

Spencer and Hanna: Fine, she started it.

Aria: Seriously, Emily. Maybe You should give Alexis a chance?

Emily: Maybe. I don't know.

Emily glanced at Alexis' photo, plastering a sweet smile on her face.

Hanna: See! You like her! Haven't seen you smile like that since Alison!

Spencer and Aria: Hanna Marin!

Emily: Guys it's okay. I'll think about it?

Hanna: Think fast, Em. My $100 is on that girl.

Spencer and Aria: Again!

Hanna: Just sayiiiing.

Spence: Seriously, Em. I think it's worth giving her a try. It's about time.

"There never was a time," Emily again thought to herself.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria all bid their goodbyes. Leaving Emily and her macbook alone again in her apartment.

* * *

**Glad that the four girls are still friends? Lemme know whatcha think by hitting the review button.**

**And did I mention that Alison will finally be in the flesh next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_"How many times did I pray you'd find me?_**

**_How many wishes on a star? Gazing off into the dark_**

**_Dreaming I'd see your face_**

**_Safe at home, unafraid_**

**_Captured in your embrace"_**

**_(You first believe - Hoku)_**

"You're thinking of Emily again," Cece broke the silence.

Alison was sitting on the couch with her knees across her chest while listening to her ipod, lost in her thoughts. Cece reached for Alison's sullen face, startling Ali.

"No, I'm just.. Listening to music. What are you making for dinner?" Alison replied dryly, obviously trying to avoid the conversation leading to Emily.

"My special dish, mac n' cheese," Cece proudly replied.

Alison stuck out her tongue playfully, and mouthed the word "gross!".

"Special dish my ass. That's the only thing you can make."

"Hey, have some respect to THE mac n cheese. C'mon, Alison. Get your skinny butt off of my couch."

"You wish blondie. I'm only eating your crap because you made me do it under oath over an iPad Mormon bible app."

"A smart girl should always know her alas. Now eat before it gets cold."

"I am eating. Duh. See?" Alison playfully slightly opened her mouth showing bits of mac n cheese.

"Now that is not the posh Alison I know," Cece replied with a huge smile on her face.

Cece turned her back and resumed unpacking their groceries.

"Ce?"

"Yeah?

"Thank you. For this. For looking after me. Even for the crappy mac n cheese that you always serve me. But make no mistake, Ce. I will deny that I said that if anyone asks me," Alison said gratuitously.

Cece managed to form a smile on her lips, her eyes fixated on Alison.

"We're family, Ali. Families look after each other. Support each other and all that bullshit," Cece said reassuringly.

Truly the past years had not been kind to Alison. It had changed her into the kind of person Cece didn't think Ali had in her. She'd gone thin over the years. Her distinguished cheek bones no longer boasts of the latest blush on's. Her Blue eyes left without a sparkle. Gone were the glint on Ali's eyes. Her devilish smiles were replaced with faint ones. Hardly a smile would form on her beautiful lips these days. Her golden, wavy locks now just settles oftentimes into a lose bun. Alison's usual posh and confident demeanor took a backseat and welcomed a quiet and reserved Alison. The Queen B, manipulative, pathological liar Ali was back in high school is nothing but a thing of the past now. What's left is just... Alison. Perhaps no proper words can describe how Alison turned out to be. Because now there's just her. Plain Alison. A hallow shell. Her and her wall of defenses.

Cece crossed her arms against her chest and hopelessly looked at Alison lost in her thoughts again. She heaved a sigh and hoped for a ray of shine onto her best friend's life. But what good would a ray of shine do when all Ali has settled into is a life filled with darkness and sorrow.

"Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go out for a walk? We can rate the boys we'll see-gay or nay. You know how much fun that would be," Cece said trying to cheer up Alison.

"No, I'm good. I'm okay. Here." Ali said distantly.

Cece let Alison be and followed where Alison's eyes were set-where else but at the Brew where Emily works.

Both Cece and Alison were taken aback by the sight unfolding in front of them. Alison remained motionless, knees curled against her chest, hand tightly gripping her ipod.

Through Cece's hotel window, they both saw Emily walking out of the Brew hand in hand with a blonde girl. They were laughing, the blonde girl speaking in close proximity with Emily. From afar, the girl can almost pass up as Ali's Queen B threat during her glory days back in high school. The girl was fancy, that's for sure. She had a White Porsche car parked in front of the Brew. The mysterious girl placed her hand at Emily's lower back, guiding her to the front passenger's seat, opening the door for a smiling Emily.

Cece looked away from the two and instead motioned herself to look at Alison whose eyes were glimmering with a river of tears. Alison remained motionless, caring less about the tears that found its way. Both her hands looked liked they were drained of blood, both gripping her ipod very tight.

"Ali..."

"I'm okay," Alison mouthed, words barely able to get out of her mouth. Eyes still set towards the now empty parking space in front of the Brew. Gone is the White Porsche car that whisked her sweet Emily away.

Cece heaved a heavy sigh and instantly grabbed Ali for a hug.

"Sssh, I'm here Ali. I'm just here," Cece said in a hush tone, her hands gently raking over Alison's back in her efforts of comforting her. Alison instantly lost her grip on her ipod and hugged Cece back she could almost break Cece's bones. Alison burst into more tears, her body shaking, sobbing shamelessly, her arms not losing its tight grip against Cece's.

First day in Boston shouldn't have been this hard on Alison. She and Cece had a grand scheme on how she would go see Emily. But... Seeing Emily, finally, apparently happy with someone else was not exactly part of the plan. There was no Plan B or Plan C. There was just Plan A-ask for forgiveness and win Emily back. But after what they both saw, neither one could process if Plan A can still even be a reality.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," Ali kept saying. "I am so, so, sorry." Alison sobbed hard, until it felt like there was hardly any air that her lungs could take. She felt numb, dehydrated. It felt like she got slapped 20 times by Cece. It felt so real and so surreal at the same time to see Emily. She could feel the disappointment, resentment, frustration and exhaustion all boiling in her body. Her sweet Emily. Finally. In the flesh. But nothing prepared her for what she saw. Not even the years she spent cooped up, leaving her with nothing but to adjust to whatever's been left in her life. Emily was that one good thing she's ever had. No, great even. And she messed that up big time.

Cece can hardly count the number of times Alison said her sorry's. She knew it wasn't meant for her. It was meant for Emily. That one and only person Ali have learned to love the most.

* * *

"Having fun yet?" Alexis asked, beaming with a smile.

Emily crunched her nose and pretended she wasn't enjoying. She mouthed the words "noooo". Alexis followed Emily's suit and stuck out her tongue.

"She did it again. She did an Ali thing," Emily thought to herself, causing a distraction between her playful banters with Alexis.

Alexis had gone into a habit of picking Emily up at the Brew whenever she can. She could sense that finally Emily's giving her a chance. At least her persistent efforts of wooing her has finally bear its fruits. Now Alexis is spending a could have been ordinary night with an extraordinary girl. There's really nothing she could ask for more. Except for one thing, maybe... Be Emily's girlfriend.

She snapped out of her thoughts, and consequently made her smile.

Emily noticed the sheepish smile plastered on Alexis face. For a moment, she savored the sight in front of her. Alexis was glowing, obvious with utmost bliss. Emily couldn't help but wonder if she feels the same amount of happiness as Alexis does. Could it be that she's feeling "happy" because Alexis is happy? Has she finally convinced herself that yes, like other people, she too can be happy. That maybe this time she can let her guards down finally.

She could hardly find any fault in Alexis. She was kind, down to earth and entirely easy to go along with. She's confident, smart and patient. She may be rich, but she was never the type to flaunt it-except on her obvious taste on cars and extravagant surprises and day outs with Emily. Alexis was the definition of fun. She just never runs out of energy, so it seems. When she first introduced her to her parents, she instantly captured their hearts. Which is why Emily promised to Alexis she'll set up a Skype conference call one of these days so she could meet the girls. And for the first time in a long time, Emily felt she may be ready to share her life again with someone else.

Alexis was serious when she said the first time she doesn't take no for an answer. Emily's turned her down several times, but the girl was definitely persistent. The first time Alexis laid her eyes on Emily way back at the park, she knew instantly that she was attracted to her. She thought to herself how gorgeous the brunette was. She almost looked like an angel from where she was sitting. Emily's face looked so peaceful, but distant. Alexis couldn't tell exactly if she was seeing things, because despite the kindness in Emily's face, she couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Alexis and Emily were sitting at a bench at the park, Emily not realising they're sitting on the same bench where she saw Alexis. Alexis recalled to Emily how she got her number.

(Flashback)

_Alexis used to attend a boarding school in Paris. When her dad died, she took that as an excuse to leave Paris and head to the first state in the US that came to mind-Massachusetts. She doesn't have a lot of relatives abroad. She remembered she dated a tourist from Boston named Jake back in Paris so she took a chance of finding him in Facebook._

_Alexis was set to meet Jake at the park, the same day Emily decided to do her photo walk. She was flirting with Jake when she caught Emily taking photos of her. All the flirting with Jake immediately went down the drain when she saw Emily's beautiful face._

_"Are you sure you wanna pursue Em?" Jake asked curiously. "She's unavailable, you know."_

_"Why not? She's gorge."_

_"Tell me about it. If she was into guys, I'd be the first in line. That girl's as nice as an angel."_

_"Wait, she has a girlfriend? Is that why she's unavailable?"_

_"Nope," Jake said while he fumbled on his phone trying to retrieve Emily's number._

_"Then what?" Now Alexis is curious._

_"Three letters for you board school babe. Ali. She's an ex, an epic one. Like the one that got away shit kind of thing. There! Found her number!"_

_Sure, Alexis was never a believer of luck. But on that day when she first saw Emily, and with a little bit of help from Jake, she knew luck was on her side._

_So what if Emily had an epic relationship, Alexis pondered to herself. She's no expert in one because she hasn't been in a serious relationship, but she's taken it as a challenge to know Emily more._

_Yes, definitely, challenge accepted._

* * *

**I never really thought you guys would think the last chap would be funny because I always thought I don't have a funny bone in me. x_x**

**What did you guys think of this chap this time?**

**Soon enough we will drop the Emily-Alexis story line to give way to the Emily-Alison in the present. Just please be a little patient please? I just thought it's important to establish Alexis' character first and see how her presence affects the present Emily.**

**I already have in mind how Emily and Alison would meet in the present. I'm nervous to write about it. I did drop some clues in the coming chapters. So watch out for that. You guys can guess how if you want to ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd suggest you guys listen to the songs posted at the beginning of the chapters to get a good feel of the chapter. But that's just me. :)**

* * *

**_"Now it's clear just like the sky in summer time_**  
**_This moment in our lives when everything is right_**  
**_They may try to stop us, they may not understand_**  
**_We rule our own land, this world is in our hands_**

**_Promise that you'll run away with me_**  
**_Choose an island from the open sea_**

**_We'll be running wild and free_**  
**_The sand and the waves and you and me _**  
**_We'll be running wild and..."_**

**_(Free - Kidwolf feat B._****V.)**

(Flashback)

_"I don't think I've ever laughed this hard," Alison managed to say the words while containing her laughter._

_It was after dinner when Emily and Alison decided to go out for a walk. They already passed by their school when Ali grabbed Emily's hand and paced back to school._

_Confused, "Ali? Where are we going?"_

_"Just don't let go of my hand okay? We're going back to school."_

_"But it's almost ten already. It's closed. We might get caught. My mom's going to freak out if we get in trouble."_

_Alison halted, catching her breath, "I told Mrs. F I'll take care of you remember? This going to school still means I am taking care of you. Relax, Em. You've got to break some rules sometimes," Alison said with a playful wink and her famous grin._

_Emily shot her a hesitant look, Alison did not miss it and opted to leave a hasty kiss on Emily's lips, leaving the girl even more confused. But Emily knows Alison well. She knows she'll go through great lengths for her. She believed it when Alison said she will take care of her._

_"Okay, Ali. But what's so special here in school?"_

_"You," Alison said abruptly._

_"We're here!"_

_"Where's here? Swimming pool?"_

_"Yeah!" Alison responded with a sheepish smile._

_The smell of chlorine and eerie silence wrapped the two girls. Alison propped herself to sit and submerge her legs onto the water. Emily did the same shortly after._

_Emily caught Alison's reflection in the water... She looked pensive._

_"I like swimming pools. I like how sometimes its cold, sometimes its warm. But still, it's just water."_

_Emily was a little surprised hearing it from Ali who liked spending more time outside the pool flaunting her body and checking out boys than be actually in the pool._

_"I didn't know that," Emily said, not entirely sure how to react to what Ali just said._

_"Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning," Alison paused. "I'm tired of running, Em. You've no idea. I'm in constant fear. Always. I don't understand how for some reason I survive, I aways do. I get back up. I don't know how I do it anymore."_

_"Ali..."_

_"Pools remind me so much of you. I'd imagine you saving me, Em. From drowning. From so many things. I would never admit to the girls that all I wanted was to be saved after years of running away and hiding. To live a normal life again. We were doing okay before A. Now that part of my life feels like a distant memory. Sometimes I'd think maybe I just made that up."_

_"I don't know what to say. I'm... sorry."_

_"No, Em. Don't be. I should be the one sorry. I know what it's like to be running away from something or someone you don't even know of. I know what it's like to be haunted by A. You guys shouldn't have experienced that too. If I didn't run away, if I decided to face whoever that bitch or bastard was, I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't leave my side. I should have been stronger."_

_"You're right, we won't. I... Won't leave you. But you're wrong, Ali. You are strong."_

_"You've saved my life in so many ways. You've no idea. I... Thought of you, Em. You kept me going when I was on the run. I had my doubts that the girls would welcome me back. I wasn't exactly the best version of myself to them. But with you... I know I was a bitch to your feelings before. I guess I was being cocky? But I was so confident about you. I never doubted you. I always believed that if ever I come back to Rosewood, you would welcome me back into your life. And you did... Maybe that's what kept me going. I realised that now. You... In my life. You've always been big on happy endings, Em. I had always hoped I can be in one of those happy endings that you hope for."_

_"I..."_

_Alison cut her off, words spilling into her mouth, words she'd contained for so long, "I missed you the most, Em. I miss you so much, it hurts. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for everything. If I hadn't left, you wouldn't have fallen for pigskin. I should have been your happy ending. It should've been me kissing you. It should've been me you'd first think of and not pigskin. It should've been me protecting you from A not that pigskin Paige. I regret leaving. You deserve to know you were the hardest to leave behind, Em."_

_Alison tried her best to hold back her tears. She's strong, she know it in herself. She held her head down, her heart filled with regrets. It felt like she missed out on a lot of things. She felt disappointed on how her life turned out to be. She reminisced on the days where they were all carefree. Had she not left, maybe things would've been different. Yes, things would've been certainly different especially between her and Em._

_If there's anything constant about Alison, or at least that's what Emily believes, is that Alison had always been honest to her. But the kind of honesty and vulnerability that just transpired was something she did not expect._

_She had always perceived that Ali is less guarded and more of her kind self when it's just the two of them. She had always hoped that other people even the girls would see this side of her, but for now she's content that it's only her whom Ali trusts enough to be her self._

_"I want to be part of your life, Em."_

_"You already are..."_

_"No, I want to mean more to you."_

_"I'm not sure I follow," Emily asked quizzically._

_"Emily Fields, my killer, my sweet Ems, my saving grace, the one and only person I care for the most..."_

_Emily's heart was thumping so fast as Ali went through her words, so hard she swore Alison might have heard it_.

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Ali..."_

_Every ounce of confidence Ali had right that moment she asked felt like an avalanche falling into pieces. Emily remained silent, motionless. Ali tried to find some sort of distraction, but she couldn't find any. There were just the two of them at the pool area. No sounds could be heard except their heavy breathing and ripples of water._

_"Please say yes?" Alison asked earnestly, her voice broken into pieces, nervous of Emily's possible rejection._

_Alison knew what being a girlfriend to Emily means. It means that she has to be "out". It would also mean they would both be scrutinized in school. It means they will both have to face being judged in school. People will talk. She would be labeled. People might make fun of her. Emily might earn her enemies. "A" might focus more on Em once he/she finds out how deeply in love she has always been with Em. Em is her weakness, her very own Achilles heel; and people might take advantage of that fact._

_Emily was one of the school's biggest sweethearts, no one would believe Alison has the best intentions for her. Even Spencer, Aria and Hanna might not believe her. They might side with Emily. They might discourage Em in seeing Alison. Alison can imagine it already, "Queen B, risen from the dead, fallen for the hot, sweet chick."_

_She and Emily may have had their moments, may have kissed each other several times in the past, but these were not guarantee that Emily would say yes to her._

_Before Alison ran away, she was certain Emily had feelings for her. But seeing Emily obviously in shock reminded Alison how even Emily's feelings can change. Who was Alison kidding when she set her bar of confidence so high she was so sure Emily would say "yes". Note to self, humility shouldn't be too hard when it comes to Emily._

_So, yes, Alison's aware she's asking Emily for too much. But she's got to try. She can't let pigskin crawl back into Emily's life again. She's back in Rosewood for good. No more running. And she should have been serious and pursued Em way back when she was sure that Emily still had feelings for her._

_Maybe Emily has no feelings for her anymore? Maybe she just pity her now? But what about their kisses before? Maybe they didn't mean anything to her? But they did to Ali. They meant a lot counting from the first kiss they shared at the library. What if Em's still in love with pigskin? Oh god. Alison was panicking yet she tried her best to remain composed._

_Emily played Alison's question in her head a dozen times, she knows it's taking her forever to answer. This is actually happening, right? Right. She did ask me to be her girlfriend, right? Right. I love her, right? Yes, a million right on that one._

_"Yes, Ali, of course, yes," now Emily can't contain herself, breaking into tears._

_Alison enfolded Emily in a warm embrace-it radiated of security, of trust, of commitment, of love. Emily cupped Alison's face, rested her forehead against Alison's. Emily started kissing Ali on the tip of her nose, on her cheek, on her eyes. Alison in return left a peck on Emily's full lips, and consequently kissed Emily's cheek, her tears falling freely, Ali could almost taste Emily's tears._

_Emily's lips were slightly parted, catching her breath, processing what just happened. Alison gave in, settling for a kiss with Emily. Emily returned the kiss with passion. Both their lips were longing, re-assuring. Alison was un-ashamed to return the same favor-kissing Emily even harder. Emily hopes Alison could feel in her kiss how much she also missed her. How much she also wanted this to happen. Them. Together._

_They shared a kiss that finally meant certainty, love and honesty. No inhibitions. No doubts. A kiss that finally can mean they trust each other, that they have each other, that they are for each other._

_By the end of the kiss, both girls were breathless, taking in the bliss they are both feeling. They were... In the moment._

_"I love you," both girls said in unison._

_And when their eyes met, Alison felt that flutter in her stomach, that feeling of warmth radiating from within. Alison knew right that moment, seeing her reflection in Emily's eyes... She's home._

* * *

******A/N: You guys are so awesome! I'm so, so humbled by your reviews, favorites and follows... You've no idea! I'm trying my best to write as many Chapters as I can so I can keep up with uploading a Chap with 2 to 3-day ********intervals only. **

******Please do keep supporting this fic. Spread the word about the fic, I guess? Have a great weekend everyone! :) Much love! **

**Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. ;) I love, love hearing what you guys think. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**And now when all is done and**_  
_**There is nothing to say**_  
_**You have gone and so effortlessly**_  
_**You have won**_  
_**You can go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_  
_**Shout it from the roof tops**_  
_**Write it on the skyline**_  
_**all we had is gone now**_  
_**Tell them I was happy**_  
_**And my heart is broken**_  
_**All my scars are open**_  
_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**(Impossible - Shontelle)**_

_(Flashback, Senior year)_

_Alison lives for Sundays-it's the time of the week where there's no school to worry about. Sundays speak of a carefree and a relaxing day. Sundays mean her dad would be sulking at their office. She does feel awful for her dad, her mom's death has not been kind to their family. But then... there are the Sundays that she gets to spend with Emily. And that's all she could care about no matter how selfish that sounds._

_"What's wrong?" Alison asked innocently, sipping on her semi-warm cup of coffee. "You're smiling like you know something I don't know about."_

_"Nothing, you're sitting on the [kitchen] counter, it's not like you to do that," Emily shrugged._

_"What? I can't watch my girlfriend make me breakfast?" Alison said casually, not realising that that morning was the first time they've put a label to their relationship._

_Alison put her cup of coffee down, making way for herself to jump off of the counter._

_"And I can't do this to my girlfriend?" Alison leaned in closer to Emily, pausing when she was less than an inch closer to her, "you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. I wanna kick myself for missing that out ions ago."_

_"You're here now, Ali. That's all that matters," Emily whispered._

_"Your mom's not here, is she?"_

_"No, she won't be back til afternoon."_

_"Great, because that means I'd get to do this," Alison cleared a few strands of Emily's hair blocking her face, slid her arms to Emily's neck, Emily returning the gesture, her warm hands held on to Alison's. She let out a content smile seeing Emily's gorgeous face this close, this intimate._

_Both Alison and Emily was breathing heavily. Emily closed off the rising sexual tension between them with a kiss. Both their lips graced each other's-steadfastly, intimately, passionately. Deep into the kiss, Alison let out a moan, mouthing Emily's name into the kiss. Emily happily obliged and let herself lose, hands slowly roaming towards Alison's top. Alison didn't mind the soft hands exploring her body. She in turn cupped Emily's face, drawing Emily closer to her than ever._

_Alison lifted Emily's shirt off of her and tossed it to the floor. Emily's long, wavy hair danced freely as both girls savored and lost themselves into their kiss._

_"Oh my god! I cannot un-see that! I am perpetually scarred for life!" (Spence)_

_"I can't eat there anymore!" (Hanna)_

_"Em? Ali? Spence, you're over-reacting." (Aria gasped)_

_Three familiar voices broke their heated make out session._

_Emily face-palmed herself, instantly panicked realising Alison has taken off her shirt. She hurriedly wore her top, and glanced on Alison who was surprisingly calm and composed._

_"Morning girls," Alison said casually, as if they didn't just get caught by their closest friends making out. Alison made a slight movement to block Emily who wore her top haphazardly, and intertwined her hand with hers._

_"Please tell me you didn't make out there yesterday. I had dinner off of that counter," Hanna said, breaking the awkward silence transpiring among the girls._

_"Back up, what just happened?" Aria asked, still finding it hard to believe what she just saw._

_"I'm speechless. I am never speechless," Spencer said, eyes wide, lips still parted in shock. "When did this start happening?"_

_"I asked you before if Ali and Ems are together before Jenna's house blew up, remember? But you didn't believe me," Hanna complained._

_"I believe you now. Happy?" Spencer replied sharply._

_"You guys, take a chill pill. We... Should be happy for them," Aria exclaimed._

_"We're together," Alison said, again with the casual tone, as if stating what's already obvious._

_"No, this can't be happening," Spencer said._

_"Yeah. Because I swear all I saw earlier was blonde and black hair standing on the same counter where I had my dinner yesterday," Hanna whined._

_"I don't know what to say. Like together-together?" Aria asked in disbelief._

_" You have a problem, Spence?" Alison said, snapping at Spencer._

_"Excuse me?" Emily asked, slightly offended by Spencer's remarks._

_"Can't you see, Em? Ali, "A" will target you both especially if he/she/it/whatever finds out about... This. You two should be discreet about your thing."_

_"Relationship, you mean," Alison corrected Spencer._

_"Yes, precisely."_

_"I know you, Alison. Please promise us you two will be discreet about your relationship, especially in school."_

_"I'll try."_

_"That's not good enough. Alison, don't be blindsided by your relationship with Emily. This relationship thing changes the whole game. Don't play with fire, Ali. You know "A", that bitch-bastard likes to play with fire," Spencer explained._

_"Okay, okay. Can we move on to having breakfast?" Alison replied._

_"Yeah, I'm starving. But I'm not comfortable eating off of that counter. How about we try the couch for a change?"_

_"Uh, uh. Han..." Emily warned._

_"You two, seriously? At the couch too? But Mrs. Fields watches tv there. I watch tv on that couch. Fine, we'll eat somewhere else here in the house where you two haven't made out yet. Like the tub or something."_

_"That's probably not a good idea, I mean the tub thing," this time Alison warned her._

_"Is there a place where you two haven't done the... you know... here? Fine, let's sit by the porch. Don't tell me you two made out there too?"_

_"Not... Yet," Emily teased._

* * *

"I should fly back to Paris. I shouldn't have gone here. I shouldn't have allowed you to talk me into this," Alison said while she paced back and forth at Cece's bedroom. Cece sat on her bed, following Alison's pace.

"Hang on, I thought you were ready? You're supposed to see Emily just like we planned, remember?"

"Are you blind?! There IS NO plan anymore. Did you not see? She's with my doppelgänger already," Alison obviously frustrated, responded sarcastically.

"What now, Ali? You think it was a mistake to go here and see Emily?"

Alison calmed her nerves, a light crease of frown reflected on her face, "no, Emily was never a mistake. I am."

"Ali..." Cece said as she inhaled sharply, "stop, just... Stop... right there. Don't be unfair to yourself. You just did what you thought was the right thing to do. You were just looking after her."

"Oh how mighty of me, look where it got me," Ali responded in a defeated tone. "I'm booking a ticket tomorrow first thing,"

"I can't let you do that, Ali. You've got to stop running away every time you think you can't handle the situation. C'mon, Ali. I thought we were past this? I thought we're in this together. I promised to help you in every way I can, remember? I'll see what I can do about Emily. I'll find out about your doppelgänger," Cece said.

Alison responded with a slight nod, sighing, "okay, Ce. I'm sorry. I snapped."

"Oh, please, I knew you've always had your inner bitch in you."

"Haha, funny, coming from you who never changed since day one."

"Excuse me, I've better boobs now. And I wear better make up. Which reminds me we should buy you some clothes and make up tomorrow. Enough with the plain Jane. You're missing out on a lot. I miss the old you," Cece said.

"I don't," but Alison held back what she was supposed to say and instead just replied, "whatevs."

* * *

Emily and Alexis just finished watching a movie, and eventually both decided to head out for dinner. The restaurant was just a street away from the movie house. They both satisfied themselves by walking to the restau instead of bringing Alexis' car.

It was lightly windy and cold that night. Emily let loose her long, jet black hair. She draped her arms to herself, trying to warm herself up. Alexis tried to grasp her hand but she purposefully avoided physical contact with her, sliding both of her hands into her jacket's pockets.

It's been years since she last wore the jacket. A faint smile formed on Emily's lips recalling how she and Ali almost got caught shoplifting before. It was supposedly just a prank, they were really going to pay for it. Ali was just trying to piss off Hanna. She couldn't believe how Ali was able to talk her into it. Emily could hear Ali's voice in her head, _"take a chill pill, Em. I'm paying for it. We're just gonna have a little fun with it first before we actually pay for it. Easy breezy. It'd be like, hmm, paying homage to Hanna's poor shoplifting skills."_

Ali did get her a personalized jacket just a week after they tried to pull out the prank at the mall. It was a navy blue jacket with the words "Emison" at the back. Ali argued, _"nobody's gonna figure out what that means. It'd be like our secret, just between us. It means Emily and Alison. Promise me you'll wear it to school?"_

Reminiscing brought a small smile on Emily's lips.

"Em, I said do you wanna buy coffee later?" Alexis asked, pulling Emily back to reality. "You're out of your zone again."

"Huh? I was just looking at the old couple, they looked so happy," Emily lied.

"Em..." Alexis planted a hasty kiss on Emily's lips.

Emily, surprised by the contact, lightly pushed her away instantly.

"Don't," Emily said almost sternly.

"I'm sorry, Ems. I didn't mean. Oh god, I screwed up. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rushing things with you," Alexis said apologetically.

"No, I was just uh, was surprised. See? We're okay," Emily said, afterwards placing a light kiss on Alexis cheek. "Why don't we head to the restau and show me the food that you've been raving about."

"Sure."

After dinner...

"See? I knew you'd like the food there!" Alison cooed.

Emily chuckled, both raising her hands with a full smile, "you win, you're right. Food was awesome. Remind me to bring my mom there when she flies here."

"When is she planning to come by? I can drive her around?"

"Maybe a week or two from now. Says the girls who's only been here in Boston for half a year."

"Have a little faith in me, in my gps, and in my awesome driving skills."

"Okay, two things Aly, you have poor driving skills. And two, I do have faith in you babe. Wait, why do you have that goofy smile on your face?"

Alexis faked a cough, "ehem, miss Fields, you just called me babe." Alexis thought of raising to Emily that for the first time since they met she called her by her nickname "Aly" but went against it.

"I did?" Emily's mouth formed a big O, eyes wide. "Noooo, I diddddn't," Emily teased.

"Yes, my lady," Alexis said while she curtsied.

"Come here, baaabeee," Emily teased further, draping both her arms around Alexis' neck, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just... A little bit off."

Alexis matched Emily's stare with tender eyes, "it's okay, I understand." Then placing a kiss on Emily's forehead. Alexis intertwined her hand with Emily's, both resumed walking to the parking lot.

Emily stole a glance on Alexis, who looked entirely pretty and dolled up for the night. Alexis was wearing a plane v-neck green shirt, skinny jeans and boots yet she looked ravishing. Her blond hair shone amidst the dark. Emily couldn't help but feel a light flutter in her stomach. Emily heaved a sigh of content, and walked closer beside Alexis, consciously forgetting her Ali memories for the nth time.

* * *

**A/N: I have awesome news... I'm done writing Emily and Alison's meeting [in the present]. :) I hope it will be just as how you guys might have imagined it. Emison meeting's gonna be angsty and M-rated. BUT that won't be until Chapter 11 and 12. Watch out for that ;) Of course, as promised, Alexis will soon be out of the picture. It's just gonna be a matter of how and when. Can you guys imagine already how Emily and Alexis will part ways? **

**On a side note, am I the only one who's seriously frustrated and annoyed over PLL for depriving us with Emison moments these past episodes? Ugh!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter so far? =s**


	8. Chapter 8

_**And every time, I've always known**_  
_**That you were there, upon your throne**_  
_**A lonely queen without her king**_  
_**I longed for you, my love forever**_

_**All of my life**_  
_**Where have you been?**_  
_**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**_  
_**And if that day comes**_  
_**I know we could win**_

_**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**_

_**(Again - Lenny Kravitz)**_

"Okay, mom. I'll see you later. Yeah, Aly volunteered to pick you up at the airport. Yes, mom. I'm happy you'll get to meet her too. Yes, yes. Prettier in person. Okay, love you too!"

Emily then sent a text to Alexis informing her of her mom's arrival details. She was thrilled to hear that her mom's finally flying to Boston. It was unfortunate that her dad couldn't go, but she understood that the camp required him to stay.

She busied herself cleaning up her apartment. Emily smiled seeing Alexis' shirt on her couch, tossed it to the laundry basket along with the other clothes. She decided to head to the grocery and plan her menu while her mom's here. Her mom's only staying until the weekend, she wanted to make sure everything will be planned out.

Emily had also planned a skype conference call this coming Sunday so the girls could finally meet Alexis.

* * *

Alexis knocked a couple of times before Emily got to open the door for her. She was anxious about meeting Emily's moms, she must've eaten a whole cake in one seating. And that's not even stress-eating yet in Alexis' category.

She's always liked coming over to Emily's apartment. Unlike her flat that shouts bachelorette, chaos and scattered stuff of her ex-boarding school friend turned flat mate. Emily's was always neat and had a homey feel to it. Emily's apartment was relatively big. She learned Emily used to share it with her co-worker Lily, but since she had her baby, she moved with her boyfriend.

Em's apartment reeked of Zen-like interiors, everything was in order and neat. Alexis smiled at the fact of how independent Emily has been and is now-moving out all the way to Boston since high school graduation, taking her chances here, fending for herself. Unlike her, she had to grab her parent's divorce as an excuse to move out. She's lived an entitled life. She's been surrounded with people who has the same background as hers. While she is grateful for what she has, she's wondered how it must have been like to live alone and independently like Emily did.

Emily's bedroom's a different story. She's only been there a few times. Last time she did was when she had to take a bath and change clothes after their paintball game. Emily has a whole wall covered with pictures she's taken, mostly black and whites. She's seen some of her pictures posted but she's not seen one picture at all of the infamous ex Ali. Sharing the same nickname with the "epic ex" is one thing, she's always wondered how Ali looks like.

Alexis also thought it was nice of Emily to settle in the suburbs, it was quiet, peaceful and the long drive from their Uni to the apartment had always been relaxing. She was anxious meeting Emily's mom in person for the first time. She's heard so much about the older Fields even after speaking over Skype a number of times. But nothing beats meeting Mrs. Fields in person, finally.

"I come bearing with food," Alexis raised both her hands, both holding paper bags filled with food.

"I said food for dinner tonight, Aly. Not for the coming two days," Emily smiled back while she leaned to Alexis to place a quick peck on the lips. "But thank you for the food."

The gesture definitely surprised Alexis. She and Emily may have been going out for close to 5 months, both agreeing they will take it slow, but they haven't really been that far off with regards to physical intimacy. That was surely a welcome change for both Emily and Alexis, both getting a firsthand experience on getting to know each other first before jumping into some sort of premature romance or in bed.

"You know I don't cook so I like stocking up, bad habit," Alexis shrugged.

"But I can cook, so you can let me do the cooking for you," Emily said, taking the other bag off of Alexis' hand, and walked straight to the kitchen.

"You'd do that for me?"

Alexis felt flustered and happy hearing Em call her by her nickname consistently these past few weeks. It definitely felt like Em's finally letting her guards down.

"Dinner or mindless watching first? In what order do you wish to spend the night?" Alexis asked, curtsying.

A blush crept on Emily's face, "stop, you're embarrassing me."

"Is this embarrassing enough for you?"Alexis reached out for Emily's hand and swayed with her, slowly dancing.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, surprised with the sweet gesture.

"Dancing with my _love_," Alexis responded tenderly.

The last word Alexis uttered struck a chord in Emily's heart. Alexis' term of endearment instantly pulled Emily back to her Alison memories, as if Emily just heard Ali calling her "love".

* * *

It was a sunny Wednesday when Mrs. Fieds flight touched down. She would only be staying until Sunday as she promised Emily and Alexis. Having that in mind, Mrs. Fields dialed Alexis number.

"Mrs. Fields?" A slightly raspy voice caught her attention. "Let me get your bags, we'll take it to my car." Alexis said with a smile.

Mrs. Fields settled Alexis in for a hug and thanked her for her efforts.

Their drive to Emily's apartment was quiet at first, but when the conversation started picking up, both ladies had stories to tell, finding each other laughing sometimes between their stories.

"So, you go by Alexis? Or you have a nickname you prefer to be called?"

"You can call me Aly if you want, Mrs. Fields?"

"Please, just call me Pam, sweetheart."

"Em's used to calling me Alexis. I don't know, she said I have an interesting and pretty name. She calls me Aly sometimes but she prefers to call me Alexis more."

Agreeing, "yes you do," Mrs. Fields replied meaningfully, "have a nice name."

* * *

"I know now how you can see Emily," Cece said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Surprised, "you do?" Alison asked, her heart almost skipped at the thought of seeing Emily again after 3 long years.

* * *

**A/N: ****I need to keep up and write as many chapters as I can because I'll be busy in the coming weeks. I'll be leaving for the UK for a couple of weeks for work. Yay! :) Anyone from the UK? Hehehe. **

**I hope you guys won't feel bad about this Chapter. It's not entirely a "filler-ish" chapter, but it just had to happen. :( Lenny Kravitz' Again is one of my all-time fave songs. Anyhow, let me know what you guys think of this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**In a manner of speaking I just want to say**_  
_**That I could never forget the way**_  
_**You told me everything**_  
_**By saying nothing**_

_**In a manner of speaking I don't understand**_  
_**How love in silence becomes reprimand**_  
_**But the way that I feel about you**_  
_**Is beyond words**_

_**(In a manner of speaking - Nouvelle Vague)**_

_(Flashback)_

_Emily and Alison we're sitting beside each other during Literature class, both girls stealing glances at each other. Emily consciously made an effort to wipe her huge smile off of her face. Alison was listless out of boredom, but she was grinning like an idiot because of Emily nonetheless. Alison inwardly groaned, her fingers tapped impatiently on her desk. She couldn't wait for the class to just be over._

_Spencer, being her usual self, was already ahead of the discussion. Hannah secretly put nail polish on her nails under her desk. While Aria, equally bored to death, had a dreamy look plastered on her face, you can already see the letters E-z-r-a popping off of her forehead. Their teacher, Ms. Ramsey, was no better than a snooze-fest, Alison would rather watch a hamster dreaming on youtube than listen to her. Or better yet, spend time with her girlfriend Emily._

_"...Alison, I'd like you to be the lead, you can pick 6 of your classmates for your , we're having a presentation tomorrow."_

_All the other girls heard except Emily and Alison who were rather too busy stealing glances at each other for the nth time and purposefully grazing against each other's skin whenever they can. Spencer, seeing Emily and Alison too busy flirting with each other, made a mental note to remind the two about their talent show for tomorrow's Literature class later during lunch break._

_When the bell rang signaling Literature class is over, all five girls stood with Alison leading the group while hand in hand with Emily. Curious eyes immediately followed the blonde and the brunette._

_As the girls walk along the school corridors, Emily and Alison's intertwined hands earned more whispers and stares they could burn a hole onto the girls' backs. But Alison is Alison. She was used to stares, whispers and gossips. She liked the attention. She liked it even more knowing she's walking with her best friend, scratch that, girlfriend. A smug smile was clearly formed on Alison's lips the moment her hand found Emily's._

_Emily on the other hand was not used to the kind of attention they were getting. She couldn't wrap around the fact that Alison's so comfortable with their relationship status considering she's always dated boys, add to that the fact that it's Alison's first time to be with a girl. Emily could tell Alison enjoyed not only the attention but also the fact that they're "out" even if only Hanna, Aria and Spencer knew about their relationship._

_She thought Alison would keep their relationship in the wraps. Clearly, Alison is doing the opposite. Emily wasn't ashamed of her new relationship status with Alison. For the lack of a better term, she just didn't know how to respond to Alison's gestures. She's always had low key relationships before. And while it was never a dream of hers to date a Queen of Rosewood High, she had somehow prepared herself to the fact that she and Alison will be the talk of the town in school. She just didn't expect it would be like in the movies where you walk on the corridors with practically everyone gawking at you._

_Majority of the students were whispering, some you could hear mutter a curse as they walk the school corridors, someone even gasped an "Oh my god!" so loud when Alison left a kiss on Emily's cheek while walking out of the blue. The gesture elicited a sweet smile onto Emily's lips. Emily tried her best to ignore the eager eyes following them. Alison was never the affectionate type so the kiss on the cheek surprised even Hanna, Aria and Spence. But the girls kept the surprise to themselves and walked casually behind Alison and Emily._

_When the girls finally found their usual place at the cafeteria, Alison and Emily were immediately out of sight, leaving the girls entirely clueless._

_Emily was almost walking twice faster than her usual pace which is a feat because she's a fast walker. For a moment she wondered how Alison had suddenly the pace of an athlete. Alison had always been the kind of girl who took the time to strut herself, walk slowly making sure she's noticed. But the Alison she's with right now is more carefree and impulsive-two traits she thought Alison didn't have in her._

_Alison curiously looked at the classrooms, somewhat relieved that other students are no longer making a feast out of her "statement"-her walking with Emily with hands intertwined. Seeing finally an empty classroom at the end corner of the hallway, Alison slightly gripped Emily's hand tighter to gesture her to enter the classroom. A clueless Emily followed Alison, trusting whatever her intentions are._

_"What are we doing here? Did you forget something?" Emily asked curiously._

_Instead of replying, Alison paused for a smile and pulled Emily closer to her, blue orbs staring lovingly at Emily, closing their gap with a kiss. The two kissed hungrily, careful not to make even the lightest moan, both not wanting to get caught._

_"Okay?" Emily uttered in a soft voice, following a sweet smile curved on her lips, her brows lightly furrowed over Alison's audacity._

_"What, Ems. I've been wanting to kiss you since I woke up this morning and of course I can't do it at your porch or else your mom would start asking questions," Alison said sheepishly, her eyes were soft and reflected of happiness._

_"Not... Complaining... Because... Your Emily... Likes... Kissing you... Too," Emily said in between her kisses, cupping Alison's beautiful face, her thumbs gently making circles onto Alison's cheeks, her gesture earned her a wide smile from Alison._

_Alison, feeling washed over by emotions hearing Emily say "your Emily", attempted to kiss Emily again but Emily slightly moved her head so Alison's kiss landed on her cheek instead._

_"You should know Ems I wasn't aiming for that," Alison whined, a smirk rather evident on her lips._

_"I know, love. But... They might be looking for us already. Much as I enjoy kissing you we have to get back to them. Plus I'm starving."_

_"Go back? Says who?" Alison replied stubbornly._

_"Says your Emily. On a brighter note, you're coming with me after school, " both Emily's hand held Ali's._

_"Do the girls really have to go with us? Aria can babysit Spencer and Hanna. I'd rather you babysit me doing a whole lot of inappropriate things to you," Alison said flirtatiously with a wink, making Emily instantly blush._

_"Sorry, love. You're stuck with me and the girls after class."_

_20 mins later..._

_"Where the hell have you guys been? We already finished eating." Spencer asked, her eyes set towards the book she's reading. Aria remained quiet but she had a teasing look in her eyes. Hanna stopped flipping over her Cosmopolitan mag and threw both Emily and Alison a long puzzled look._

_Hanna folded her arms and threw a knowing look to both Emily and Alison before finally speaking, "I'm no expert in Calculus, but I sure hell know the Physics of a smudged lipstick. You missed a spot, Ali. Here's a tissue." This time it was Alison's turn to blush._

_"Ali, did you hear Ms. Ramsey earlier in class?" Spencer asked, changing the topic._

_"Of course not. Should I have paid attention? Why?"_

_"She said you're singing in front of the class tomorrow."_

_Stunned, "remind me when did that happen?"_

_"Exactly 33 mins ago," Spencer replied in a matter-of-fact-tone._

_"You were timing us the whole time?" Hanna asked, amused._

_"No, I just happen to have my stopwatch on and wait for it to magically tell me it's past 33 mins. Of course, I did. We only have an hour before next class," Spencer replied._

_"Smart-mouth much, Spence?" Alison remarked._

_"Yes, but my brain's smarter," Spencer retorted._

_"But Khloe Kardashian's boobs are bigger than your brains," Hanna barged in._

_Both Aria and Emily face-palmed, Alison grinned over Hanna's silly remark, Spencer however just threw Hanna a blank look not following the joke._

_"Do you think I should do it? Sing at Ramsey-snoozefest's class? Because we can just ditch her class, Ems. I know a whole lot of other things we can do instead," Alison smirking, voicing her intentions to Emily._

_"I'm trying to read a 'decent' and 'wholesome' book, Ali. I can clearly hear you," Spencer said sternly, hands busy holding her book upright. Alison involuntarily shrugged in response to Spencer's._

_Emily's eyes sparkled and mouthed the word "stooopp" giving Alison the notion that the girls and the people at the other table near them could hear her._

_"Hmm, if I ask you to do it for me, would you?" Emily had to ask, of course, letting herself get lost time and again onto Alison deep blue eyes._

_"Of course," Alison replied without batting an eyelash._

_Hannah coughed the word "whipped" several times. And if looks could kill, Alison would have killed her. Both Aria and Spence burst into laughter hearing Hanna grill Alison._

_The day after during Literature class..._

_When Alison's name was called by Ms. Ramsey, Ali walked to their class' make-do stage and placed the guitar on her lap. Alison looked prepared even on short notice, looking pretty as always wearing a floral tube dress, her long golden locks covering her bare shoulders on a slightly messy do._

_Emily has heard Alison sing while playing the piano but that was only by accident before when she returned the Great Expectations to Alison. Naturally, Emily was nervous for Alison because in all the years she's been in Rosewood High, it will be her first time to perform in front of an audience._

_Alison focused her attention to Emily sitting at the back left-side with the girls. The class suddenly went quiet when Alison started strumming her guitar..._

_"So, we're okay, we're fine_

_Baby I'm here to stop your crying_

_Chase all the ghosts from your head_

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart_

_We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart_

_Adding up the total of a love that's true_

_Multiply life by the power of two_

_You know the things that I'm afraid of_

_I'm not afraid to tell_

_And if we ever leave a legacy it's that we_

_Loved each other well..."_

_Alison gracefully sang Indigo Girl's Power of two, her eyes locked to Emily's the whole time she was singing. It was like Alison was singing just in front of Emily, no nosy classmates, no Ms. Ramsey snoring at the back corner of the room. It was just them. The world belonged to them. Alison's melodic singing was full of soul, her voice beautifully echoed inside the classroom. Time inevitably froze for the two girls. Emily was completely in awe and mesmerized by Alison, and so was Ali._

_When Alison finished singing, the whole class gave her a thunderous applaud. Alison in turn just smiled timidly and left the stage, her ocean eyes still lock towards the most beautiful and important person in her life-Emily. Em was definitely damn proud of her girlfriend._

_(After class, at Emily's bedroom)_

_"I've never seen so much eye sex in one song, I swear," Hanna said while she threw her back to Emily's bed, eyes with a glint of lust._

_Spencer caught Hanna's lazy eyes, "God, Han, am I thinking what you're thinking?"_

_Hanna: depends how sexy it plays in your head_

_"What's sexy?" Aria said, both hands holding a tray of grilled sandwiches and juice for all the girls._

_"Nothing," Hanna said dreamily._

_Aria: okay? Spence, what drugs is she on today?_

_Spence: apparently on viagra_

_Hanna: say what? I don't have man parts_

_Spence: are you sure?_

_Hanna: yeah, duh. I can prove it to you. Dare?_

_Spence: eew, you can keep your "lady" parts to yourself. Thanks, but no thanks._

_Hanna shrugged, "fine, your loss."_

_Aria: guys did you see Emily and Alison? They snuck out somewhere again._

_Hanna: they're probably making out inside the car or some place else_

_Aria: how can you be so sure?_

_Hanna: oh please, as if you don't know Emily. She can get into any girl's pants faster than any guy_

_Spencer: I second that, which means Ems and Ali probably made out already exactly where you're lying_

_Spencer's remarks immediately pulled Hanna out of her daydreaming. Hanna instantly rose and sat on the side of the bed instead._

_Hanna: nooo... You don't think..._

_Spencer quickly nods her head with a devilish grin, "uh huh!"_

_Hanna: oh, god, oh god, they made out here (immediately sat and fanned herself with her hands)_

_Hanna: too graphic, that totally killed my buzz. Damn you, Spence. Your brain is giving me a headache._

_Aria: you're overreacting, Han. And besides you're not a lesbian anyway._

_Hanna: heck, no, but les-bi-honest what if I am next lifetime (shrugs)_

_Spence: you wish (sarcastic tone)_

_Hanna: c'mon, don't you think it'd be fun to kiss girls instead? They smell pretty. I bet the lips are softer. Plus girls look good and they're not eeky sweaty. The chest area's softer too! (Han casually groped her chest, and instantly earned a "what-on-earth-are-you-doing" look from Aria and Spencer.)_

_Spence: you watch too much tv, Han_

_Hanna: do you guys ever think who our type would be if ever we were into girls like Ems? How about you, Aria, if you can pick from all of us, who would you date? Guesstimatingly of course._

_Spencer: you mean "theoretically"_

_"Whatttt now?" Hanna barked. "Same difference. C'mon this is gonna be fun. At the count of three, we'd all say who we'd pick if "theoretically" we were into girls. One... Two... Three..._

_Hanna and Spencer: Emily!_

_Aria: Spencer!_

_Hanna amused, neither one picked her, "I'm not gay-ttractive? Geez. I feel insulted."_

_Aria: Spence is smart, that's a 10 out of 11 already_

_Spence: dont't look at me like that [Han]. Ems is hot. (shrugs)_

_"Damn, no fair! I have nice boobs and I dress pretty, that's not enough?" Hanna asked naively._

_Aria: And you're saying I don't?_

_Hanna (grinning): Have boobs? I never said that, Aria. Spence knows that department better than you. (Spencer inevitably just rolled her eyes.)_

_Alison and Emily walked in to Em's room and found the three girls laughing uncontrollably._

_Emily: Han, why are you groping your boobs?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I wasn't able to publish this update sooner. Been busy :( ****For those who are wondering when the Emily-Alexis story line will drop, it will be on the Chapter 13th which I just finished writing. Which definitely means Emison all the way afterwards.**

**A little off topic, I'll be in the UK for 2 weeks come Sept 15th. Err, provided my UK visa and Schengen visa gets released in time. If I do get my Schengen visa, I'll be visiting The Netherlands too. Biiiig hellloo to EU readers in general :) For all it's worth, I'm pressuring myself to write as much as I can. May writer's block leave me. **

**I ought to thank you guys for sticking around and for being patient. All the reads/follows/favorites are truly encouraging and humbling. Please do keep them coming. If you have something in mind, just leave a review/comment ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Cause I can't face the evening straight_**

**_You can offer me escape_**

**_Houses move and houses speak_**

**_If you take me there you'll get relief_**

**_Relief_**

**_Relief_**

**_It's too much_**

**_Too bright_**

**_Too powerful_**

**_(Last flowers - Radiohead)_**

Emily gave herself a second look in front of the mirror. She applied her lipstick as her last touch of make up, feeling satisfied after she grabbed her car keys off of her table and headed to the parking lot. She straightened out the imaginary crease off of her red-fitting dress. It was just 5 minutes after six in the evening. She was quite confident she wouldn't be caught in a traffic jam heading to the restaurant to see her mom and have dinner with her and Alexis.

The drive was peaceful and calming, hardly any traffic just as Emily predicted. It didn't take long for Emily to spot her mom and Alexis leaving their car, walking to the restaurant. Apparently they all arrived just at the same time. Emily inevitably smiled seeing her mom and Alexis appear to be getting along well. She called for her mom's and Alexis' attention and walked faster so she could catch up with them.

Alexis already made a reservation at the restaurant for the three of them earlier the day. By the time they entered the restaurant, the person-in-charge checked off Alexis' name on their list and all three women were immediately ushered to their reserved table. Alexis gave some suggestions on what to order, which both Emily and Pam gladly followed.

"Aly, I meant to ask what you're majoring in UMass? I would assume you're also in Junior year like Emily?"

"Oh, no. I'm in my Sophomore year. Apparently here in the US board school course units don't amount to anything so I need to take a couple more courses again."

"You went to a boarding school? It must have been hard not being with your parents? Where did you go?"

"In Paris, actually it was great there but I guess I just want to do something different so I thought of moving here and I don't know, try here, for a change." Pam gave Emily a meaningful look at the mention of 'Paris'. Emily averted her eyes and consciously changed the topic to the weather and eventually led to a couple more day-to-day topics.

"Excuse me girls, I need to take this call." Pam left the table and walked to the bar to take the call. "Yes? Alison?"

* * *

After dinner at Emily's apartment...

"Tell you what. I don't know what I'm more nervous about. Because now that I've met your mom, I'm probably more nervous meeting Spence, Aria and Hanna? Your mom is awesome, babe. I wish my mom was at least a little bit like her," Alexis said dryly.

"Don't be, Aly. My mom adores you. Just relax, okay? Plus the girls have been bugging me to meet you especially Hanna who I think has a girl crush on you."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe?" Emily replied with an involuntary shrug.

A skype conference call alert interrupted both the girls. Mrs. Fields on the other hand excused herself and advised Emily that she needs to buy tea at the cafe nearby Emily's apartment.

Hannah, Spence, Aria: Emiiiiilllllyyy!

Emily: hey guyyyys! How's everyone?

Hanna: is that Alexis?

Emily: Yes, in the flesh, as promised Han.

Spencer: Gushing much already over Alexis, Han?

Hanna: Nooooo (in denial tone). I like your raspy voice, Alexis. Reminds me of Emma Stone.

Alexis: so I've been told...?

Aria: I'm sorry, Alexis. You've to ignore Spencer and Hanna sometimes. Apparently I didn't raise them well.

Alexis: Aw, no biggie. It's great to finally meet you all, I've heard so much about you guys!

Spencer and Hanna (to Aria): excuse me?

Spencer and Hanna (to Alexis): good things, I hope

Hanna: Hey, Alexis, can you take us to your private jet sometimes?

Aria threw Hanna a reprimanding look, but Hanna was relentless.

Alexis: Okay? Let me know when you guys are free and just tell me where you wanna go

Hanna: oh my god, Ems! Marry her already! Have you been to the fashion week? Have you met Heidi Klum? How about Seal? Have you seen his you know *whispers* package? Is it like biiiig?

Aria: yes, as big as your mouth, Han

Hanna: sssshhh! I wanna know!

Alexis: it's okay, Aria. Actually yeah, I've met them before but just a couple of times. And Seal's is well... Really big. Like big-biiiig (mimicking Hanna's astonished tone)

Spencer: may I remind you Han that you just met Alexis, be nice

Hanna: but I am being nice, so can you fly us all to Boston with your private jet?

Aria: oh my god, Hanna Marin!

Emily couldn't help but laugh in amusement over the four girls. "How did you even know those things, Han? I've never told anyone how-"

Hanna: how loaded Alexis is? Of course, I knew. We're friends in Facebook.

Hanna reached out for a bottle of Bourbon and raised her shot glass towards her webcam.

Emily: where did that come from?

Hanna: They didn't tell you? You know Spence, you're too forgetful for a genius, there should be like a deduction in your IQ.

Spence (both hands raised to the air): don't look at me, I told Aria to tell Emily we're playing have you ever and 20 questions with Alexis

Aria: I'm sorry, I forgot? I got caught up with our Org's event.

Emily: It's okay guys. Thing is, no booze because my mom's here.

Hanna: Hi, Mrs. Fields!

Alexis: she actually left to buy something... (looking at Emily)

Emily: ...cafe, she said?

Hanna: oooh, you guys are finishing each other's sentences now, how r-o-mantiiiccc

Alexis stood and advised she'll get them a bottle of juice and a shot glass, and left Emily a smack on the lips before she walked away.

Spence: please don't make out too much, I can't go through that again

Han: I caann! Great, I'm the only one who's gonna get drunk again

Spencer, Emily and Aria: Yes!

Spencer: I'm kidding, I have Vodka here.

Aria: I only have Margarita here.

Hanna: game! So, Alexis, we'll play have you ever first. The rules are... Well, there are no rules. I'll be asking the questions, and if you've ever done it, you guys would drink

Emily: Sure, I'm game if you guys are.

Alexis: let's!

Hanna: okay, have you, hmm, ever made out with your teacher or your professor?

All the girls took a shot except Spence.

Hanna: oooh, naughty Emily! Next question, have you ever farted while you're doing the deed?

Only Aria took the shot.

Hanna: Did that happen with Ezra?

Aria: Maybe... Or maybe not! Don't give me that look, Han. I'm not gonna spill.

Hanna: Fineee, I was just asking. Game, have you ever had a pregnancy scare?

Alexis, Hanna and Spence took the shot.

Hanna: have you... Ever seen the biggest dick?

Spence and Alexis took the shot.

Hanna: Aria, are you telling me that Ezra's not on the big side?

Hanna's question made Aria almost spill her drink.

Aria: oh my god, Han! Ezra's big, I promise. I've just seen bigger.

Alexis: the girl's got a point

Hanna: so, okay, have you, hmm, ever had a walk of shame in school, so bad you have bazillion hickies and you didn't get to take a bath?

All girls took a shot and said in unison "guilty!"

Hanna: woooot, sexy in the sheets going for the wwwwiiiin!

Alexis asked Emily in a whisper, "who's sexy in the sheets?"

Emily responded, "I am, just a stupid nickname my ex gave me."

Hanna: have yooou eveeer skinny dippedssss and got caught?

Only Hanna took the sip.

Hanna: you guys are no fuuunn!

Hanna's words were already slurred, her alcohol-tolerance still as low as ever.

Hanna: ha! Have you... Everrrr... Keyed a car?

Only Spence and Aria took the shot.

Hanna: Ooh, feisty team Sparia! Andd you tooo, Alexissshh!

Alexis: who's team Sparia?

Spence and Aria: we aaareee! Virtual high-fiveeee!

Hanna: you know this baby bourbi-bourb-bourbonnn is really, really, really good. Did I tell you guys just how good this is? Like soooo goood!

Aria: we get it, Han.

Hanna: What's Ali doing here?

Emily: what are you saying, Han? She's (Alexis) just right here.

Hanna: Hiiiiii Mrs. Fields! Aliizzzooonn!

Spencer and Aria: oh my god.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Let's do a poll.**

**Do you guys want more Flashbacks of Emison because that's mostly fluff except on the part where Alison and Emily parts way (which I've yet to write). Or do you guys want more Emison in the present?**

**Should we make this fanfic M-rated? But maybe that would be best answered once you've read Chapter 11 (as already promised) because I honestly don't know what you guys would think about that for obvious reasons. Plus, it was my first to write an M-rated chapter so please be kind to me after reading it x_x**

**Btw, I seriously hate the fact that Mona is dead and it seems Paily is end game. My Emison heart broke when they kissed. :'(**

**Comments and votes are love. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's warning:** This is probably THE chapter that you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Hearing Alison's name instantly pulled Emily back to her last memory of her and Alison together. No, no. She can't go back there again. Not now. Not ever. Emily just can't.

"God, three long years. Three damn years. Why now. Why here. Why. God, of all people, why did she have to show up with my mom," Emily inwardly argued with herself.

Emily heavily breathed, it felt like her lungs went tight she could barely find the air to breath. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She tried to mumble some words but even she couldn't hear her own voice. She couldn't find the strength to move. She couldn't even turn her head and see Alison for herself. She remained still. She willed herself to cry so she could at least feel something, anything. Please.

No. If there's anything she feels right this very moment are confusion, abandonment and hurt, the very same feelings Alison left her with when she disappeared back in Senior year... Again.

Alison remained silent throughout what felt like an eternity, waiting for Emily to react. "Anything, Ems." Alison silently prayed. And being the Alison DiLaurentis she is, prayer never appeared to come in handy except on this particular situation.

The blonde's heart thumped so fast, it certainly felt like it's going to come off. There was awkward silence among everyone. She could've foregone a smart remark to lighten up the mood but that's highly inappropriate. And in all honesty, all Alison want this very moment is to hear Emily's voice again. God knows how many times she played her voice in her head.

An air of tension filled the apartment. Spencer and Aria were also silenced seeing Alison again, both not knowing how to react. Hanna's webcam remained on although she's already passed out. Mrs. Fields realised how awkward things are going by the minute. Alexis lightly shook Emily, trying to pull her out of her reverie.

"Ems, I came here to see you..." Seeing Emily's reaction, Alison warily walked towards Emily. She shot Alexis a stern look, "I can take it from here."

Alexis replied dryly, "no, I got it."

"What are you doing here?" Emily's voice broke, assaulted by her memories of Alison, traces of their past dragging her back to her dark pit where she used to drown in Alison's memories.

"Hon, Emmy, she just got here in Boston too and she asked if she could see you. I'm just trying to help. I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me that Alexis would still be here when I come back."

Ignoring her mom's explanation, "I asked her a question, mom. She can answer for herself. I said, what the hell are you doing here?"

Surprised by Emily's fierce tone, "I wanted to see you. I had to see you. I miss yo-". Ignoring the fact that she and Emily have silent observers namely Mrs. Fields, Spence, Alexis, Aria and Hanna (still passed out).

"I don't. You should go." Emily commanded, her eyes were dark and cold.

Alexis, feeling protective of Emily, held her waist and pulled Emily closer to her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ems. Please, I'm here now. Can we talk? Maybe your friend can let you and me talk outside." Alexis cringed as Alison described her as Emily's friend. Alison gently asked, earnestly hoping she could persuade Emily to let her explain.

"Whatever you need to tell me, you can tell it to me in front of everyone."

"I love you, Ems... I always have," Alison said boldly. "If you can please just hear me out."

"Leave." Emily said almost inaudibly.

"Ems... Please..." Alison pleaded with her misty eyes. Rejection was a bitch, some bitch she thought she could handle... Til now.

"I said, leave, Alison." Emily harshly replied.

Alison shot Mrs. Fields a hesitant look, the older lady gave her a reassuring nod and hoped Alison could sense that now may not be the right time to talk things out with Emily, not when clearly Em is still furious.

"The door is open, Ali. If your love claim for me is true, then you will do what I asked you to. Leave." This time it was Emily pleading, her eyes burning with tears that are yet to fall.

"I have never stopped loving you, Ems." Alison said in a soft voice, hoping Emily heard her.

Reeling with rejection, Alison turned her back against Emily and gave Mrs. Fields a hug before she headed out.

"Where are you going, Alexis?" Emily asked, seeing Alexis fetch her bag and her jacket.

"I see it now, Em," Alexis said cryptically. "I'm also leaving because I love you too and there are obviously a lot of things you need to sort with yourself first..."

And with that, the apartment was left with Mrs. Fields, Emily, Spence, Hanna (still passed out) and Aria.

"Guys, I... I have to go. I need to clear my head. Mom..."

Mrs. Fields gave her an understanding nod and hug, "if you need anything, you know that I'm just here, Emmy."

Emily took her car keys and left her apartment building. She headed to the parking lot and decided to go for a drive to clear her head.

It was dark outside, but the sole lamp lighting the area where Emily's car parked shone on a tall slender figure which Emily immediately realized was Alison's. "What are you doing here, Alison? Was I not clear when I asked you to leave?" The question was more rhetorical in nature.

"I waited here. I knew you'd want to go out for a drive." Alison replied with a half-smile. After a short pause passed, "Ems, will you please give me a chance to explain..."

"I can't, Ali. You know that I can't. You lost your rights to ask me to do things for you when you abandoned me."

A tinge of pain struck Alison hearing Emily say she abandoned her. Leaving Emily was the only choice she could make at that time. How can she make Emily understand that?

Emily folded her arms defensively and decided to stand firm a mere feet away from Alison. The evening breeze caught up with Emily, finding herself sighing heavily with a furrow on her brows. For a second, Emily allowed herself to study the woman standing in front of her. It did not go unnoticed how Alison had apparently lost weight, how her cheeks are sullen, how her blue eyes had surprisingly looked more honest feigning what Emily imagined as an indescribable hurt and sadness. But she's hurt too. That makes the two of them sharing the hurt molded by their past.

Alison stared back to the beautiful person standing in front of her. Feeling a bit conscious, sensing Emily studying her, she tried to open her mouth to mumble some words yet nothing came out. Her mouth's lack of courage was replaced by her legs' bold move. Alison closed their distance and stepped forward leaving a mere inches worth of gap between her and Emily. Emily, challenged, did not make any attempt of stepping back.

Without any form of warning, Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's and shoved their bodies onto the car's door. Before Emily could respond, Alison's lips fiercely attacked hers, asking for an entrance.

A rage of fire raced through Emily, caught off guard by Alison's actions. Instinctively Emily wanted to wrap her arms around Alison, feel her golden locks against her fingers, cup her face and get lost looking onto her ocean blue eyes, but no, she can't do that. Emily cannot allow that to happen. She can't go back there.

"Alison," Emily said weakly, hands unknowingly leaned onto Alison's shoulders for support, her forehead found its place resting against Alison's. "You can't. Please... don't do this to me. You can't... March into my life and expect things to be the way they were when you left. I don't... I can't... I'm not the same Emily you used to know." Emily's words were angry and honest, even if her lips were swollen after their heavily charged kiss.

Not a word left Alison's mouth. She instead gently caressed Emily's arms. Emily bit her lower lip, eyes set on the floor, refraining herself from moaning Alison's name. It's been too long since they last held each other. Emily wasn't surprised Alison still knows very well where exactly to touch her. Emily in turn had yet to forget hers.

Alison arched her head and planted another kiss onto Emily's full inviting lips, this time slower, much graceful, just a kiss that spoke of 3 long years of longing, love and hope. Emily giving in to her desire, raised her arms and cupped Alison's face, one hand tangled onto Alison's golden locks.

Emily allowed herself to be explored by Alison. Her hand attempted to brush away her own tears, but Alison instead thumbed the tears away from her cheeks, kissed her deeper, allowing both their tears to dance with their lips.

It's been a long time... Yet despite the years of absence, all the kissing and the exploring still felt natural and innate. Their hands knew where to touch each other, their lips knew exactly where to meet.

"Ems, love. Car. Now." Alison softly commanded Emily, whispering through the kiss.

Emily willfully pressed her car keys, Alison opening the back door, pulling Emily to the passenger's seat, not wanting her and Emily to part.

Alison slowly traced Emily's neck and shoulder with trails of kisses, Emily in turn arched her head making more room for Alison. Emily brushed her long, wavy, jet-black hair with her trembling fingers, finding her hands stroking Alison's back shortly after, sending the other shivers throughout her body. At some point, Emily's fingers dug deep onto Alison's back, tracing Alison's slim waist, letting out moans whenever Alison kisses her favorite spots. Alison hastily unhooked Emily's bra and removed both hers and Emily's top.

Emily was pulled out of their wild kiss when Alison stopped, looked deep into her eyes, then lingered to Emily's swollen lips longer than necessary, "you're still my Emily. I love you so... so... much." Leaving a kiss on her forehead while cupping Emily, plunging them both into another passionate kiss.

Emily crashed her lips towards Alison, guiding her and directing her to her heavily breathing bare chest. And despite the cold breeze that wrapped the two girls, a passion of warmth emanated from the both of them. Emily felt her body stiffen when she felt Alison's mouth taste her breasts. Emily made no protest when Alison removed her pair of shorts, teasing Emily's wet member underneath her undies with her fingers. Emily laid her back onto the car seat, breathing heavily, eyes closed, her hand pinned beside her head by Alison.

When Emily felt Alison finally make contact with her member, consequently removing her undies and Alison's fingers moving in fast circles, made Emily moan even more, louder.

Alison, equally aroused, moved her fingers faster until she could feel Emily writhe as she reach her peak. Emily gasped when she felt Alison's warm hands enter her. Alison slowly paced inside her, building their rhythm, pushing harder and faster, enticing Emily to moan her name out loud.

"God, Aliiii... Alisooonn..."

Alison obliged to Emily's request, feeling Emily's member tighten against her fingers, Emily nearing another earth-shattering climax.

Reeling with exhaustion and overwhelmed by what just happened, Emily's face clearly showed a mix of confusion and hurt after the deed. Alison licked her own lips and bit her lower lip, tasting Emily's, as if she could still feel Emily's against her. Emily, bitten by reality, distanced herself from Alison. She haphazardly put her clothes back on, remembering why she had to get to her car in the first place. It was to clear her head, not for this.

Alison made a calculated move and tried to minimise their gap by moving closer to Emily. In turn, Emily just distanced herself more from Alison, moving backwards, pressing her back against the car door.

"This doesn't change things, lov-Ali."

"It does, Ems. Why can't you be honest with yourself and just admit that you still love me too." Alison asked, astonished even by her own guts to dare ask Emily that question.

"Because."

"You have a girlfriend now?" A frown made a mark on Alison's forehead, remembering the first time she saw Em with Alexis outside the Brew.

"She, I mean Alexis is not my girlfriend."

"Do you love her?"

"There are things that I love about her."

"So you don't love her."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is? Just a yes or no should answer that question. What's it gonna be? Help me, Em. I know I made a lot of mistakes in the past. I'm here now. Isn't that enough? Can't we start over again?" Alison's voice trembled, realizing just how far fetch reality is from how she imagined her meeting Emily again for the first time in 3 years. Perhaps she was too hopeful that Emily would be as welcoming as she always have been to her. Clearly the opposite is happening, and there's hardly any thing she can do to wipe away what she's done to her Emily.

"Why did you have to go back, Ali? What happened earlier... It's just. It doesn't mean anything."

"It does, Ems. I felt it. You felt it." Alison confirmed, full with conviction, despite of her weakening confidence.

"I can't do this, Ali. Please." Emily begged, tears threatening to fall again.

"Have you forgiven me... For leaving... you?" Saying these words caused Alison to feel flickers of pain again, eyes slightly averted from Emily's, unsure of what she would be seeing in Emily's eyes had she looked at her again. She was sure herself this isn't the most appropriate question, but she had to ask.

"How can I forgive you when you've never asked me for forgiveness," Emily replied icily. "I have to go. Please, put your clothes back on. I feel a headache coming. I'll head back to the apartment."

"I'll walk you."

"No. I'd rather you don't."

* * *

**A/N: About the poll, much appreciate the replies! I was planning along the lines... where the past would reflect a more laid-back Emison relationship, instead of the present which is more complicated. And if you're wondering when Emison might have first done the deed, it would be back in high school. If you want me to write about it, then I will. Just leave me a comment/review(s), anything really.**

**Just to set the record straight, I've written a Shayley fic "Pictures of you" and even that didn't have an M-rated chapter like this one. So this is definitely a first time for me. I don't know how I fared on this one. x_x **

**Did this Chapter meet your expectations on Emison's meeting after so many years? I'm curious about what you guys think of the story so far.**


End file.
